The Outlaw
by MightyButterfly
Summary: Was getting into a car with a criminal really the best idea?


A cold autumn breeze rushed through Maya's hair as she began her long journey home from the public library. She did not go there too often, and you would have had to be very naive to assume that she would truly be there if she said so. Not today though, today was different. It all began when she saw the mysterious boy walk through the alleyway on her way from school. It was not an uncommon sight to witness; a mischievous teenager waste his time in an abandoned alley behind an old building. However, Maya sensed something different about this boy. Although she could not see his face, she saw the broad shoulders and the determined way he walked. He was on a mission to get something, and she was ready to go to extremes to find out what he truly wanted. As he walked along the poverty-torn neighbourhood in New York, Maya was able to make out some of the clothing that he wore, and she was the able to speculate what this dark, mysterious stranger was after. He wore a worn out leather jacket, a pair of stained pants, dirty shoes, and for some strange reason… a black cowboy hat? Maya was not too surprised, she has seen a fair share of weirdos out in New York. Despite thinking that he was a bit out of the ordinary, she was intrigued by this random boy. Who was he? What was he after? She was not too sure. Maya was more than dissented as she observed the stranger enter the library, and sit down to read a book. She was hoping for a dangerous adventure, but it only led to a big blow.

So there she was, walking alone on an abandoned street in the dark. She was never the one to be afraid of the dark, but she was mildly frightened of walking alone in isolated places during the night. A little 5 foot blonde girl was the perfect target for someone who desired perverted things, and would go out of their way to get it. The thought of that made Maya shiver, and as a result, she hurried her pace. Before she realized what was going on, a black van pulled up in front of her, and 3 grown men that were much larger than her jump out.

"Get on your knees or I'll shoot!" the largest man of the group yelled. "I have shot before, and I will do it now! Obey me!"

Maya gasped as one of the men pulled on her hair as she got down and rose her hands above her head in defeat. "What do you want from me?!" she pleaded, as her eyes welled up with tears. "I have nothing that you want, leave me alone!"

"We want something you do have girl, don't worry about it" the large man said with a smirk. "This won't hurt too much, sweetheart."

He proceeded to unzip his pants, standing over Maya as she tried her best to scream out for help. She was in shock, and no sound would come out.

"No, it won't hurt. But this will." a voice from behind the three men and Maya calmly stated.

"Huh?" the man began to reply. But he never got the chance to, because before he was able to utter that word, Maya heard 3 gun shots ring out. She ducked as quickly as possible, and screamed as soon as she realized that the 2 other men that were holding her down were dead. She was quickly shushed by the stranger that shot the men, and she did not argue. She shut up immediately, because she had just witnessed what this stranger was capable of.

"Did they hurt you?" the stranger asked with concern as he offered Maya a hand.

"They didn't have time to. If you would have gotten here a minute later, I don't know what would have happened." she said as she took the hand and stood up. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw a beautiful girl walking alone. I walked a block behind you the entire time to make sure that you got home safe." the boy responded. "I'm glad I did though, it seems like I was at the right place at the right time."

Maya did not realize it up until that stranger said that, but this was the same boy that she had followed earlier to the library. She could not believe her eyes, because this was hands down the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty.

"I'm very glad you were." she sincerely said as the stranger proceeded to collect the remaining weapons that were being carried by the men that jumped Maya.

"I do not want this conversation to end, but I really have to go ma'am. I'm not sure if you're aware or not, but I just shot 3 men in cold blood, and I have to get out as soon as possible. It was a pleasure assisting you, have a good night okay?" he said as he tipped his cowboy hat. He turned away from Maya, and began to get in the car that Maya's attackers were driving.

"No wait, please! May I come with you?". Maya wasn't sure what she was saying at the moment, but it didn't matter. She owed her life to this man, and she sure as hell was not going to let him slip away just like that.

"Now I'm not sure that you'd really want that. I'm an outlaw, and I do not think that your mother would approve of you getting into a car with a man that has so much blood on his hands." he said as he gestured to his hands.

"My mom is not here right now, so as far as I'm concerned, I get to decide for myself." she calmly replied. "Plus, something tells me that you're not going to hurt me sir. Is that true?" she added.

The stranger bowed his head, clearly thinking over his response. "I could never hurt you." he decided. "But I live a dangerous life ma'am, are you willing to get involved with me?"

"With all due respect sir, what makes you think that I would want to get involved with you?" Maya replied in a defensive snarky tone.

"Oh darling, you don't know it yet, but you've gotten yourself involved with me from the moment that you laid your eyes on me." he said looking away. "I'm a dangerous man. I am the man that your mother warned you about. The criminal that she said would do anything to take advantage of her baby girl. Are you sure you're willing to risk your life, and get in this car with me?" he asked again.

"Will you try to take advantage of me?" Maya replied cautiously.

"Despite being an awful human, I would never. I'm as much criminal as I am gentleman." he responded.

"Then count me in Huckleberry, you've now got a partner in crime." Maya eagerly said as she got into the car with the stranger. "What is your name, by the way?"

Lucas thought about the answer that he should give her for a brief moment. "I trust you ma'am, I really do. As far as the police is concerned, my name is Bradley. But to you, I am Lucas. Lucas Friar, if I may be exact."

"Nice to meet you Lucas, I am Maya. I sense that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." she responded, while getting comfortable in her seat.

"You're going to witness some fucked up things if you stay with me darling." Lucas stated.

"Can't be more fucked up than what I have already witnessed in my lifetime." she responded with a smug face, directly looking into Lucas's eyes. She was taken aback by how his eyes sparkled in the streetlight.

"If you say so, let's go." Lucas said as he started the car. Maya was not too sure of the mess that she was getting herself into, but she did not seem to care. For once in her life she felt like she had control over her destiny.

Just like, Maya and Lucas drove off into the night. The rebellious girl drove off with one of the most wanted outlaws in New York City. She wasn't sure of what she would witness in the future, but the stranger with the beautiful eyes that had saved her from a deadly experience made her feel safe. Lucas Friar did not know it yet, but Maya was about to save him just as much as he saved her. The adventure has officially begun, and you bet as hell that this is one story worth listening to.


End file.
